Dragon Boy
by watsonj171
Summary: in this fanfiction where Spyro is human, and has a pet dragon, but Spyro isn't your average human, he has a dragon heart, his dragon has a human heart. please leave comments, for suggestions. I have only been able to do one chapter, after that I had writers block on this story.


"Toothless, I really wish we could find another night fury," Hiccup told his pet dragon as they got back to Berk from a long expedition of searching for islands and dragons.

"Hey babe, glad your back home. Did you find any night furies?" Astrid questioned her boyfriend, who was also the new chief of their village.

"No, we did not," he replied, with a meloncholy tone.

"Are you the dragon master?" a stranger's voice asked hiccup.

"Well, it depends on who's asking," he plainly replied.

"I come, to share some information about dragons," this stranger inquired.

"Follow me, if you need to talk to the dragon master, I, along with our greatest protectors of this island, will have to be there. The reason being is, the master is my mother, and I am the chief. Our protectors are dragon riders, they need to know all about the dragons," Hiccup told him.

"If they must, but I am not real sure if I feel comfortable about them being there. It is, personal," he dictated.

Hiccup led this stranger to his house. As he opened the door, his mother noticed the extra person. "Hiccup, I know you are chief, but what have I told you about bringing people other than Astrid and the others, or Gobber to the house?"

"He is here to see you, mom. He has some kind of information about dragons for you," he replied.

"I am Spyro, and I have heard stories about Berk, and it's dragons. I am from an island, that, is pretty small, on the surface of the ocean. It's mostly just tall, with a cave, that is a huge underground tunnel system. We call it Georgia," Spyro, the stranger, explained. He appeared to be a big burley man, who had dark colored hair, but he wore a large good that covered all but his mouth, which seemed to be full of sharp, dragon like teeth. "You see, as a child, I had I a heart that was too big for my body and it was killing me, literally. There was also a night fury, that had a heart too small, and we were born the same day. My uncle decided to try a heart transplant, either he sucseeded, and they would find out if it worked, or he failed and both I and the dragon died, or he just didn't do it and we died anyway. So he tried it, and thankfully, it worked. But, there were side effects."

"Like?" They all asked at once. When they asked this, he took of his hood and his cloak. He was not a big, burley man, he was an average sized teenage boy. He was 5'8" and weighed 128 lbs. His eyes appeared to be a tiny, purple, flame. His hair was a dark purple, almost black, like the scales of a night fury. He seemed like a normal person, all except for horns, and wings, he had orange horns, like those of hook fang, Snottlout's dragon, the bones of his wings that the webbing came off of, were also orange, and the webbing was a medium dark, purple.

"Oh my!" Hiccup's mother exlaimed. "And the dragon, what happened to it?"

"Glad you ask actually, Lucy," Spyro called the night fury. As he did this, a female night fury walked in the door. "This is Lucy, the night fury who has the heart I was born with and vise versa."

"Did she get any side effects?" Hiccup asked.

"Yes, I did," Lucy replied. The side effect that she got was a voice, she could speak like a human, and understand what dragons were "saying" when they made a noise. Everyone gasped in shock.

"Thor almighty, that is the side effect of a human heart in a dragon?" Hiccup pondered.

"Yes," Lucy and Spyro laughed.

"Also, I can breathe fire," Spyro mentioned. "You would not believe how many times, while we were flying and got attacked, that I was saved by that."

"What can this information help with? And why did you want us to know?" Hiccup's mother wondered.

"Honestly, I have no idea, but I saw Hiccup trying to figure out how to make a flight suit," he responded. "And I've seen his amazing sword of dragon fire, and I figured, I could help him figure out more ways to help dragons and people get along, and use each other's talents. Also, I wanted to meet all of you, and Toothless, is the only other night fury I have ever seen."


End file.
